A Christmas Jade
by Nelstar23
Summary: Jade isn't in the Christmas Spirit or in the Spirit of starting a family with her girlfriend Tori of 9 years. Will the spirit of christmas and the 3 spirits that visit her one night help Jade change her ways before she loses Tori forever? (My first fan fic) I don't own Victorious!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a secret santa gift for Tamperingheart I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. I thought of it while I was fighting the flu. Please excuse my grammar, usually I write better than this I swear.**

**I Don't OWN Victorious. I don't OWN the story "A Christmas Carol" I don't make any money. No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

A Christmas Jade

"Jade come on! We need to get to the station now or else we won't make it in time for the train" Tori exclaimed as she was finishing up wrapping the gifts she got for Cat and Robbie's twin boys in her and Jade's New York city condo.

"Relax Vega your not even done wrapping and it won't be a big deal if we miss it" Jade says shrugging still in her sweats as she pours herself a drink not really wanting to go to Cat and Robbie's annual Christmas party at their house in New Jersey.

Tori looks up at Jade and sighs "Jade come on, all I want to do this Christmas is hang out with our friends, you said we could go since we didn't go to LA to see my parents this year"

Jade rolls her eyes "You should be thanking me cause if we went to your parents house your talentless sister would be begging you for an introduction to your hit producers"

Tori looks at Jade with a glare "No she would be asking to be on your hit show" Tori says since Jade is now the most wanted screenwriter after her hit show "Killer Diaries" gave her two people choice awards and a golden globe.

"I guess she could be a victim on the show all she would have to do is lay still and play dead" Jade says with a smirk then goes over to Tori wrapping her arms around her "Come on babe lets just stay in and forget the party"

Tori pulls away "No Jade I want to see our friends and plus I need to give Max and Josh their toys" Tori says about Cat and Robbie's 4 year old twin boys they had after getting married.

Jade looks disappointed "You just want me to go because you want me to see "how great" it is to have kids even though I already told you I don't want kids."

Tori looks over at Jade "No…that's no….Ok fine yes! I want you to see the kids and see how great it is to have kids especially during Christmas time" Tori says and Jade just laughs bitterly "Oh yeah cause the spirit of Christmas is sooooo great and so fun that it makes up for the hell of having kids 364 days a year" Jade says as she drinks remembering her childhood.

"You know what Jade…your right, if we had kids it would be hell because of your negativity. I don't even know why I try, we been living together for what 6 years? Been girlfriends for a total of 9 years and you still haven't even propose to me so why should I even think of kids if we haven't even done the first step to having a family" Tori says sadly

Jade looks up at Tori "Well if that's the first step then I'm going to delay it as long as I can" Jade says finishing her drink. Tori looks at Jade with a bit of sadness in her eyes "you know what Jade you can stay here and be sad on Christmas. I will go to the party alone, I need to think anyways."

"Think? Think about what?" jade questions

"Us" "I need to think about us and where its going, unlike you I want a family with you but if your going to keep ignoring what I want in this relationship then I need to think about what I should do next" Tori puts on her coat then grabs the gifts "Merry Christmas Jade" Tori says as she leaves the condo.

"Whatever you'll be back, you always do Vega" Jade says to her self as she pours another drink.


	2. Christmas Past

**I Don't OWN Victorious. I don't OWN the story "A Christmas Carol" I don't make any money. No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

Later that night Jade is passed out drunk on the couch after finishing up a bottle of fireball. Then she starts to stir when she hears some ones voice…

"Jadeeee wake up" the voice says trying to sound scary "jadeeee…."

Jade then wakes up thinking its Tori coming back home "I heard you Tor…." She stops and see's a ghost of Rex "what the fuck Rex?" "Damn how much did I drink?" Jade questions herself.

"Jadeeee…" Rex repeats

"Yeah I heard you the first time you piece of plastic what do you want?!" she says annoyed at the haunted puppet.

"You will be visited by three spirits tonight and you must listen to them" Rex says in a spooky voice

"Can you quit with the spooky voice that shit doesn't scare me" Jade says annoyed

"Grunch…fine you will be seen by three spirits tonight and you better listen to them or else you will be punished" Rex says straight to the point

"I like punishments so that doesn't scare me" Jade says

"Even if I say you will having to listen to this song for all eternity" Rex says then a song comes on and it's the voice of Trina Vega attempting to sing and Jade groans loudly and covers her ears

"Okay enough ENOUGH!" Jade says yelling, "I will listen to the stupid spirits!" She says then in a blink of an eye, Rex is gone.

…..

"Hmmm yeah I must have been drunk" Jade says thinking that it was just a nightmare. She gets off the couch where she was drinking and takes the empty bottles to the trash. "Ever tried coconut milk with vodka its quite a delight" Jade jumps slightly hearing the voice and turns to look.

"Jesus! What the hell?! Who are you?!" Jade says freaking out a bit

"Jadeee it's your ghost of Christmas past" the ghost says wearing a mask and sipping a coconut

"Sikowitz? Sikowitz why are you hiding your face I know its you" Jade says crossing her arms glaring at the ghost

The ghost sighs and takes off his mask "okay you got me…how did you know it was me?" Sikowitz says and Jade points at the coconut "Ahh yes I guess I should have been more in character, good observation Jade" He says and continues sipping his coconut.

"yeah…thanks, wait are you one of the spirits that idiot doll said was coming?" Jade asks looking at him.

"Yes Jade I'm here to show you, your Christmas past…It was a once of a lifetime opportunity to put ghost onto my resume as an actor" He says then grabs her wrist and as quickly as Jade looks down Sikowitz takes Jade to a Christmas at Jade's old parents house before they were divorce.

Jade looks around "I remember this house…I never though I would come back" Jade then see her father and freezes when she see him. He pours a drink and walks past her and goes to the tree. "Remember Jade they can't see you" Sikowitz tells jade.

"_Alright Jade lets put the milk and cookies on the table for Santa" Jades father says to a very young Jade who was around 3 or 4 years old. He helps her put the plate of cookies and the glass of milk on the table. "Now all we have to do is go to sleep and in the morning Santa will leave you presents" he says to his young daughter and kisses her forehead. _

Jade watches her father and her younger self with confusion "I don't remember this…" she says trying to think back of any good memory of her and her father. "Aaah Jade you were so sweet and innocent, not a single bit of rage in your tiny body" Sikowitz says drinking his coconut. Jade rolls her eyes at him then she sees her pregnant mother come downstairs and walks up to Jades father holding a mistletoe and kisses him happily. "I don't remember them being this happy." Jade says still looking confused.

"I know you don't, this is probably one of the Christmas's you remember" Sikowitz says and as he does the scene changes to a few years later when Jade is about 8 years old with her younger brother trying to decorate the tree.

"_Ethan come and help your kids with the tree" Jade's mother says as she see jades father walking out his office "Woman didn't you hear me earlier when I said I have to work" he says annoyed as he walks pass them to get some paper work he left at the table. _

"_Daddy look" Jade's brother Jason says to her father and he just ignores him "Jason go play I have to work…some of us have to work even on the holidays to pay for this rich lifestyle" he says annoyed._

"_Ethan please don't act like this" jade's mother says to him and he just laughs bitterly "Don't tell me how to act in my own house? I could of done anything I wanted in this house before we had these expensive kids" he says looking down at little jade and Jason "now I have to slave all day at this firm for this kids so they can go do what? Singing lessons? Piano lessons?" he says pissed off "what kind of future is that?" he looks down at the young Jade with a stern face "She better marry rich or else she is going to live off my dime for the rest of her life trying to be a singer" he says as he kicks one the boxes of ornaments that is in his way as he walks back to his office. _

The older Jade watching this memory looks away and wipes the smallest tear from her eye "I've seen enough, this is why I don't want kids, I even have the same fucking laugh as him." Jade says to Sikowitz.

"I'm sorry Jade but you had to see it and just because your father had hate in his heart later on in his life doesn't mean you will have the same fate" He says to her.

Jade just shakes her head not believing it "That was the last Christmas we had together as a family, after that I had shitty Christmases with him and his stupid blonde wife that can't even cook toast."

"But not every Christmas was this bad remember when things started to turn around?" Sikowitz says and he takes Jade to Tori's house and Tori are sitting on the couch as Trina and Robbie are decorating the huge Christmas tree in the background.

"_Jade?" Tori says after opening the door and seeing Jade_

"_Correct" Jade, says _

"_What are you here for?" Tori says confuse_

_"For you" Jade says as she walks in Tori's house and puts her bag on the couch_

"I remember this Christmas, this is the stupid secret Santa thing you made us do" Jade says as she watches Tori frisk her younger self for scissors.

"Aaaah yes, you were so against giving Tori a gift but you eventually gave her a great gift that ended up helping your friend Andre" Sikowitz says as Jade stares at Tori who is frisking her.

"She was totally enjoying frisking me I could tell" Jade says with a smirk. "It was obvious then she liked me." Jade says confidently.

"Oh Jade…don't act like you didn't have a thing for her" Sikowitz says with a grin.

"Don't act like you knew, I didn't even know what type of feelings I had for her back then" Jade says defending herself.

"Oh yes I did!…I knew it so well that I didn't randomly pick you to be Tori's secret Santa…I did it on purpose!" Sikowitz says while laughing.

"You what?!" Jade says with a bit of rage "You made me get Tori? But why?"

"Cause if anyone was going to put the spirit Christmas in you it was going to be Tori" Sikowitz says confidently "She brings out the best of you" He snaps his fingers and takes Jade to another Christmas where Tori is sitting alone in front of the Christmas at the Grove in Hollywood.

_Tori is sitting alone watching couples around the big tree taking photos and holding hands. "Don't look so sad Vega its Christmas" Jade says in her mocking voice of Tori while she sits on the bench next to her holding two cups of coffee._

"_I don't talk like that! And why do you care? You said Christmas is stupid" Tori says disappointment but when she see's Jade offering her a cup of coffee she takes it and looks back at the tree._

"_I know what I said and I'm sorry, I know this isn't the way you want to spend our last Christmas together in Los Angeles before I move to New York" Jade says rubbing her back. "I just came here to give you the Christmas gift I got you" Jade holds up a thin square box. _

"_What is it? Another dead butterfly?" Tori says sarcastically trying to not look sad that her girlfriend was leaving for New York and leaving her behind. _

_Jade kisses the top of Tori's head "Merry Christmas Vega, I love you" Jade walks away leaving the box behind as she leaves. _

_Tori doesn't say goodbye and keeps staring at the tree while glancing at the box Jade left from time to time "No Tori don't open the box, if will just break your heart" Tori said to herself and sips her coffee. After several seconds she looks around to see if Jade was around. "Oh fuck it" she takes the box and opens it seeing a key "A key? This must be for a dungeon" Tori says sarcastically as she takes the key out the box then see's that its attached to a NYC license plate key chain. Tori then notices it's engrave and gasps when she reads the words "Move with me?" on the key chain. "Oh my god!" Tori squeals happily not thinking that Jade was never going to ask her to join her._

"_Well is that a yes?" Jade says from behind._

_Tori smiles at her and goes over to her and kisses her then squeals "Yes yes yes! I will move with you!" Tori says happily then says, "I love you" against Jade's lips as they continue kissing_

"I remember that" Jade says watching her and Tori being a happy couple. "That's when I knew Tori was the one for me and I couldn't live without her" Jade says feeling bad about how their relationship is turning out now.

"I always knew you two were meant to be together, don't prove me wrong." Sikowitz says

Jade turns to look at Sikowitz "Now what do you…" she notices that he is gone and that she is back in her condo. "What the fuck? Can I get a warning when you leave or take me to another location?" Jade says out loud talking as she expects someone to reply. She then sits back on the couch. "Might as well watch some TV till the next Spirit comes to see me"


	3. Christmas Present

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys had a great Christmas. Here is another chapter, this time I decided to try to do it with Jade's POV. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review.**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS I DON'T MAKE ANY MONEY NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

* * *

Jade POV

"Oh come on there has got to be at least one horror movie on one of these channels instead of these damn Christmas movies" I said as I'm drinking peppermint schnapps since I finish the rest of the good alcohol I like to drink and all that's left is Vega's holiday drinks.

I turn off the TV after not finding anything to watch. I lean back thinking about was what I saw from my past with my parents as well as my past with Tori. "If Tori saw what I saw she would understand why I don't want a family." I sigh loudly and finish my drink "The next spirit better come with a nice bottle of whiskey" I shout out then lean back on the couch and close my eyes.

"I didn't bring anything but I do recommend trying a poo punching pirate or a nutty colada." I hear from someone and when I open my eyes I see someone sitting next to me on the couch.

"What the flying fuck?!" I stand up quickly in fight mode then I realize it's another ghost "oh great, its spirit number two…and you are what? The holy all white Jedi?" I say sarcastically seeing only someone in a white robe with its hood up covering its face.

"No Jade I am the spirit of Christmas present. I am here to show you what your missing this Christmas." The spirit said and again I recognized his voice.

"Sikowitz? Why are you Christmas present?" I cross my arms annoyed "the stupid puppet said three spirits were coming tonight." I go over to him and pull his hood up to see his face and wait for his explanation.

"Jade!" Sikowitz says excited "I was hoping I was going to fool you this time but again you proved me wrong…you were always one of best students" he says proudly and I just rolled my eyes

"Answer my question? Why are you Christmas present?" I say annoyed

"Well I wasn't originally going to be Christmas present but I was the understudy and the person who got the part was unable to perform tonight" Sikowitz explained "Now I can say I played two spirits, which will be great when I audition for the part of Uncle stinky in Casper" Sikowitz says proudly

"Understudy? Sikowitz this isn't a play" I tell him

"All the world is a stage Jade…even in the afterlife, now to be honest no one that knows you really wanted to be your spirit because of your…how can I say this nicely" Sikowitz says thinking "Your rage."

I look at Sikowitz confidently and smirk "People are scared of me even in the afterlife…joy"

"Yes Jade congrats you are scarier than scary spice now we must hurry we don't want to miss the party" Sikowitz says and walks to the door

"Party? What are you…" and before I finish my sentence, me and Sikowitz have already left my apartment

"Great where are we?" I say then I see two little kids running around chasing each other and when I look closer I see its Cat and Robbie's boys Max and Josh.

"We are at the Christmas party" I groan when I follow the boys to Cat and Robbie's living room seeing their guests but after a while I notice that I don't see my friends.

"Where are my friends? Where is Tori?" I ask Sikowitz and I see him dancing to the song "Rockin' around the Christmas Tree."

"SIKOWITZ!" I shout at him to get his attention

"Dang it woman would you clam down we are at a party!" Sikowitz says after trying to get rid of the terrified look on his face "They are over here" he points to a room. I walk into the room that looks like a small office. I then stop when I see Tori on the couch leaning against Andre looking like she has been crying and I see Beck, Cat and Robbie trying to comfort her.

"_Its like she doesn't want things to change" Tori says wiping her tears "She thinks that living in that condo staying as girlfriends for the rest of our lives is enough but she has always known that I want more, I want a family with her" Tori says sadly "Lately we haven't been happy, I noticed she been drinking more and just having a despised look whenever I mention the future" _

"_Maybe she was just stressed cause of her show? You know how Jade is when she is focus on her work" Beck says defending me_

"_No Beck, Jade really doesn't like kids, ever since I told her I was pregnant our relationship completely changed. We were best friends then after I had the boys she treats me like a distant relative" Cat says sadly and I start to feel guilty knowing that its true how distant I've been with Cat and almost all my friends._

"_See I don't know what to do." Tori says looking angry "I love Jade more than anything but I know if I ever gave her an ultimatum she would say no and leave me no matter how long we been together." Tori says tearing up again_

"_No chica, don't think that way. Come on its Christmas lets try to enjoy this holiday. Jade didn't come I know but it shouldn't' t affect your favorite holiday" Andre says comforting Tori "Come on lets go get some Hot Coco and lets sing the "Mr. Grinch" song in our funny deep voices" Andre says to Tori and she starts to smile a little. _

"I didn't know Tori felt this way." I say after seeing them leave the room to go back to the party. "Why was I so blind?"

"Because you started to become selfish in your relationship" Sikowitz says standing next to me as we start watching Tori and Andre start to sing some karaoke.

"I'm not trying to be selfish, I just know that I am not the family type" I argue as I watch Tori "Tori was raised from a loving family so she doesn't understand the hell I went through growing up"

"Jade just because your father was a bad parent doesn't mean you will be one too" Sikowitz says "My father was a Postman and look at me I never became a postman, not even as an actor I played a postman" Sikowitz says and I roll my eyes then I see after Tori finishing the song she is talking to a tall handsome guy.

"_You were great I didn't know you could sing with a deep voice like that?" The guy says to Tori and Tori smiles "Thank you and you are?" Tori asks and I walk over to them to listen._

"_I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm AJ, Andre's cousin" he says with a smile "He tried to introduce us but you dragged him away before he could say anything, you looked worried is everything ok?" he asks sincerely and I start to glare at him hoping Tori will just walk away soon._

"_Oh Andre told me about you, the basketball player that just moved to New York right?" Tori asks and he nods "Yeah sorry about earlier I just had to talk to my friends about…you know what forget it so tell me how are you liking New York?" Tori says leaning back against the wall and starts to have a conversation with him._

"What the hell?! Tell him you got a girlfriend and walk away." I growl looking at Tori

"Jade they can't see or hear you remember?" Sikowitz reminds me and I see AJ taking a step closer to Tori and fixing the little reindeer antlers she was wearing.

"Step the fuck back" I growl and take out a pair of scissors out my boot and try to cut him but all I cut is thin air.

"Jade what did I say?" Sikowitz says as he is watching me pretend to stab the guy.

"I don't care! Its makes me feel better!" I say still pretending to stab the guy then I see him and Tori sitting on the couch talking and my blood starts to boil more.

"Okay okay we better go now, don't be a killing carol!" Sikowitz says "She is just talking to the guy" Sikowitz defends

"Well why doesn't she talk to someone else! Why him?!" I argue.

"Because her girlfriend decided to be a crabby Cathy and left her to be alone at the party" Sikowitz says and even though I know he is right I wanted to yell at him anyways.

"OH SHUT…" I turn to yell at him and to point my scissors at him but all I see is the bedroom wall of my condo. I look around then I sit on the bed alone with my thoughts of everything that I just saw.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Think Jade learned her Christmas lesson yet?**

**Let me know, please leave a review! Thank for reading, Ill update soon. **


	4. Christmas Yet to Come

**Hey everyone! I wrote another chapter last night! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I Don't OWN Victorious. I don't OWN the story "A Christmas Carol" I don't make any money. No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

Jade POV

After what felt like hours sitting on the bed thinking about what Tori said and everything I've seen I try to sort out my thoughts. "Jade you know Tori will always be faithful to you no matter what. She loves you" I say to myself and look at the photo of us that we took together on the day of our college graduation that Tori always kept by her things.

As I hold up the photo and stare at it, I feel a cold chill from behind me that sends me shivers down my spine, which is something that rarely happens to me. I turn around and see the opposite of what I saw from the previous spirit. It was tall, too tall that I knew it wasn't Sikowitz this time. This spirit was in a black n sliver robe with a mask covering his or her face with its hood covering the rest of its head.

"What spirit are you? I assume since I saw the past and present that I will now see my future?" I ask it and it doesn't say anything. "Well you are quiet and tall so I know you aren't Sikowitz." I say walking over to it wanting to get a closer look and it just stands still.

"Who is it under there? My neighbor from my childhood that went to prison?" I joke and reach for its hood to pull it up. As I get too close the spirit quickly grabs my wrist with its hand that's covered from all black leather gloves.

"Relax I was just trying to see who you are? And also I wanted to know where you got that robe cause I want to wear one as well." I say to it and it only squeezes my wrist then pushes my wrist away with force. I look down to rub my wrist then I notice the spirit took me to another location.

"Great where the fuck are we now?" I say looking around and I see that we are in looks like a penthouse covered in Christmas decorations with a large tree with many gifts around it. "Damn this is a nice pad…is this suppose to be my place?" I say to the spirit with a grin then I look out the window having a perfect view of central park.

I then hear a few voices coming downstairs and I look over and see a boy and girl come downstairs that look familiar.

"_Mommy! Santa came!" the little girl shouts and she hands her little brother his presents and starts making a pile of her gifts. I notice her little cheekbones and I start to feel something in my heart that I never felt before. "She looks just like a mini Tori Vega." I say as I start to smile watching her. _

"_Wait Elizabeth don't open the presents yet till we come down!" Tori says as she comes downstairs and my smile gets bigger seeing how beautiful she looks._

"I can't believe we named our daughter after my middle name, she knows how much I hate it." I say to the spirit as I watch Tori hugging the kids. "I can't believe she was able to convince me to have kids in the future, she must have been a trooper to not give up on me."

"_Babe I can't find the camera where did you put it?" I hear a man say from upstairs and I freeze._

"_It should be by your computer after you download Jr's basketball game." Tori says to the man that I haven't seen yet and I start to get worried_

"Who is she talking to? What the hell is going on?" I say to the spirit and all it does is point at a picture frame and I see a photo of Tori in a wedding gown next to AJ the man she met at Cat and Robbie's party. I then turn around and see AJ hugging her kids, I mean their kids.

"_Alright let Christmas begin, lets see what Santa brought us" AJ says as he kisses Tori "Merry Christmas babe I love you" he says happily__ and Tori kisses him back and whispers "I love you too" she smiles then looks down at her kids as they start opening presents. _

"Looks like she got what she wanted." I say as I feel my heart start to break. I stare at them opening presents with AJ filming his family with the love of my life. I kept wanting the spirit to take me away from this but all it did was stand still watching me suffer.

"_Mama I'm thirsty." the little boy said to Tori as he sits on her lap. "Okay kiddo I've make you some Christmas coco? How about that?" Tori says to her children and they both cheer happily. "Okay I will make some, ill be right back" Tori says to the boy handing him to AJ and she walks over to the kitchen._

The spirit leads me to the kitchen to Tori. I see her in the kitchen making the coco and I notice a bit of sadness in her eyes as she looks out the window. "Why does she look sad? She finally got everything? She has a beautiful house? Beautiful kids and I got to admit her husband is beautiful." I say annoyed as I notice her squeezing a small object in her hand.

_Tori sheds a small tear and looks down at the object. My heart stops a little when I see her holding that small NYC license plate key chain I gave her to move in with me. "Merry Christmas Jade wherever you are…I love you." she whispers looking out at the window. _

"She still loves me?" I say as I start to tear up. Even though she has everything she wanted she still has a spot for me in her heart. I wipe a few tears from my eyes. "Why aren't we together if she still loves me and I love her?" I say furiously at the spirit who still hasn't spoken a word which started to irritate me. "Tell me why the fuck aren't we together?!" I say walking up to spirit and as I get closer to it, it takes us back to my bedroom in my condo.

"_Jade I'm leaving I'm so tired of you just not giving a fuck about anything, its Christmas and all you want to do is get pissed drunk" A woman says who looks very similar to Tori getting out of my bed and getting dressed._

"_Whatever Tori you always say that and then you come back, you always come back" I hear my future self slur not even looking at the woman getting dressed. _

"_This is why I am leaving!" The woman says with anger. "You keep calling me Tori! You call me Tori when your drinking, you call me Tori when we have sex…don't you know that she left you?!" She says _

_My future self starts to laugh bitterly "I know your not Tori…Your ass is nothing compared to hers." Future me says as she sits up and looks for a bottle._

"_Well your ass isn't compared to hers either…isn't she now married to a top NBA player? Now her and her husband are like the power couple of NYC living the perfect life while you barely make enough money to pay for your drinking habits" she says resentfully then ducks after an empty bottle of vodka is thrown at her nearly hitting her._

"_DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER!" I see myself shout. "She was mine first!" I slur and try to get up but fall back down on the bed._

"_Crazy Bitch!" The woman shouts then runs out the condo slamming the door. _

I look at myself and feel myself break down as I fall to my knees and cry. "Why did I let this get so bad?! This isn't want I wanted!" I say wiping my tears and I turn to the spirit. "This can't be the future? Please tell me I can change this?" I say to it and again I get no response. "ANSWER ME!" I growl and I start to get violent and try to push the sprit but it moves away. It then takes off its hood then slowly takes off its mask and I'm in complete shock when I see the familiar face.

"Father?" I say angry "Why? Please tell me why you're here?"

"I wanted to show you that you're right." He says simply. "You and I are the same Jadelyn, which means you can't be a good wife and mother." He says walking towards me and I automatically step back with fear. "Even though you may see me as a bad father I showed you how to be strong and to be dominant. You did with that Mexican girl was what I couldn't do with your mother which was leave before it got worst, smart move." He pats my arm with approval and I move his hand away.

"Her name is Tori! I never wanted to be like you! I can't be you, that why I followed my dream instead of listening to you" I shout at him. "You were happy once what happen to you?" I ask him sadly.

"Want the truth? I never was happy, any happiness I had it never lasted" he says and I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes before he tries to cover it. "This is my Christmas gift to you Jadelyn…You get to see who you finally become, instead of hating it in sorrow you should own it and make it something useful." He says walking away from me.

"NO! I love Tori! She makes me better!" I yell at him "I'm not going to lose her! I'm going to show you I am be better than you!" I keep shouting till he fades away and I am back to the present in my bedroom.

"I am not going to let him or my past drive my future…" I say to myself as I grab my keys and leave my condo knowing where I need to go.

* * *

**What do you guys think? When I first started writing this story I didn't imagine her father being the last spirit but as I wrote it I thought it was better to use someone she feared then someone like the grim reaper who she would probably admire.**

**Sorry for the super long chapter. Please review and tell me what you think? There is still more coming soon.**


	5. Christmakkah

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter of my story hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

**I don't OWN Victorious. I don't make any from this. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

"Tori!" Jade shouts as she jolts awake. She looks around and notices she is on the couch from when she fell asleep right after Tori left.

"Wait was that all a dream?" Jade questions out loud, trying to figure out what happen. "That was some crazy inception shit that I went through but it was definitely a wake up call." Jade says to herself. She looks at the clock seeing its 4 am, instead of going back to sleep she gets up and calls the one person she knows she can call at any hour.

...

"Aunt Tori can you help me?" Cat and Robbie's son Josh asks Tori as he tries to put a hat on top of one of the snowmen Tori and the twin boys were making all afternoon on Christmas eve.

"Sure Josh" Tori picks him up enough for him to put the hat on as the other twin Max puts a carrot on the snowman to create his nose. "We did a great job boys." Tori says as she puts Josh down and looks at the family of snowmen she helped make.

"Boys time to come inside I made coco" Cat shouts from inside the house and after the boys take their drinks into the living room. Cat and Tori start working on Christmas dinner.

"Thanks again Cat for letting me sleep in the guest room last night and for letting me stay to celebrate your Chrismukkah" Tori chuckles as to how Cat and Robbie merged their holidays together so their kids can celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas.

"No problem Tori you are always welcome. I'm glad you're here to enjoy Chrismukkah with us, and its nice to have someone helping me. I love my family but handing twin boys and Robbie can be a handful." Cat says as she puts food in the oven.

"To be honest I really just don't want to go home right now when Jade isn't in the holiday spirit" Tori sighs as she checks her phone and notices no calls or texts from Jade.

"I know, but just give her time Tori. You know how Jade is and honestly I'm glad she didn't come yesterday she probably would of killed Andre's cousin AJ who kept talking to you all night at the party" Cat jokes but knows how true her statement is.

Tori turns and gives Cat a small glare "I was just trying to be nice, he only knew Andre at the party and truthfully as much as I'm mad at Jade I would never do something to break her trust" Tori says honestly as she cooks.

"For a second I thought you were Jade with that little look you gave me" Cat giggles a little seeing Tori's glare "Just don't worry about Jade right now, its Christmas eve its her lost for missing out on Chrismukkah. Now focus more on that fruit salad, you need more cool whip." Cat chuckles and continues working with Tori on dinner as they talk about their favorite Christmas moments over the years.

...

Later on after Cat and Robbie's family has Chrismukkah dinner with Tori, everyone goes to the living room to continue the festivities. "I will be there in a second guys I just want to call my parents and tell them Merry Christmas" Tori lies to them as she goes in Robbie's study room and calls Jade. The call goes to voice mail and Tori leaves Jade a message.

"Hey Jade, it's me Tori. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday I really wasn't trying to pressure you. I just wanted us to spend time with our friends since we don't have time in our busy lives to hang out often. I will be home the day after Christmas; I will spend the holiday with Cat and Robbie. I want you to know I love you and I hope you have a Merry Christmas. Te amo" Tori says then hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath before leaving the room.

"Aunt Tori come on its time for us to open one present" Max says to Tori as he takes her hand and leads her to the living room. "One present?" Tori says confused.

"Yeah my families Tradition is to open one present the night before Christmas but sometimes my brother would open all his presents…then he would open all the presents." Cat says sadly then perks back up "Don't worry though my parents would then just hide the presents so it wouldn't happen again" Cat says happily as she hands everyone one gift to open. "Here Tori this one is for you." Cat says as she hands her a small box.

Tori watches as the boys open one present each and takes photos of them as they start to play. Then Cat and Robbie open the gifts they got to each other and give each other a kiss. Tori sighs softly as she continues to think about Jade wondering what she could be doing this Christmas Eve.

"Aunt Tori what did you get?" Josh says and Tori comes out of her daydream. "Huh? Oh right the present" Tori says and starts to unwrap the box.

"I got…Christmas lights?" Tori says as she holds up the small box of Christmas lights and wonders if Cat just gave Tori the first thing she could find in the house as a Christmas gift.

"Cool I like lights" Max says as he grabs the box of Christmas lights and Tori notices the sounds of a lot of movement when Max shook the box.

"Wait let me see that?" Tori takes the box and opens its and notices its not Christmas lights.

"Aww how cute it's a Christmas stocking key chain" She says as looks at it from the box. She takes it out for a closer look and notices a Diamond ring on the key ring. "What the?" Tori says confuse then notices the back of the stocking and gasps loudly as she reads the words "Marry me?" engraved on the key chain.

"Look its aunt Jadey!" Max and Josh points behind Tori, she quickly turns around from the couch and see Jade standing with her arms crossed with a little smirk on her face. Cat squeals loudly being excited and Robbie covers her mouth to avoid her ruining the moment as Jade walks over to Tori then gets down on one knee.

"Tori…I know I'm not the easiest person to be with. I have a lot of painful history in my life that has affected me more than I thought. I do know that if you weren't in my life I would be in a deep hole of pain and sorrow that I would never be able to get out of. I love you and I am sorry that I don't say it as often as I should. You say it everyday and you say it with everything that you do for me. You bring out the best in me and I want you keep doing that for the rest of my life."

Jade takes the key chain and unlocks the key ring to take out the ring then takes Tori's hand. "I want to start a family but all I ask is that you give me time. Give me time so I can be ready for what's coming ahead. I want to start seeing a therapist so I can move on from my past. I want to be more open with you and I want to cut down on my drinking. I want to give us time to continue working on our career goals now so that when we do have children that I can focus more on them instead of me trying to move up in my career. I don't want anything to distract me from putting you and our future family first." Tori start to tear up as she looks at Jade.

"But before we do all that, I need to take the first step. So will you Victoria Vega let me Jade West the girl with deep psychological problems be your wife?" Jade asks Tori as she holds up the ring and Tori just keeps tearing up. "So come on you big baby your going to marry me or not?" Jade jokes.

Tori laughs a little and nods. "Yes Jade with deep psychological problems West I will marry you" Jade put the ring on Tori's finger and kisses her as Cat squeals happily watching the happy couple.

Tori pull back from the kiss and smiles. "This is my best Christmas ever by the way so thank you!" Tori tells Jade and looks down at her ring.

"Umm its Chrismukkah and I helped!" Cat says, "We did too" the boys say. Tori pulls away from Jade and hugs the boys as Jade walks over to Cat.

"Thanks for helping me out Cat I know I haven't been a very good friend lately but I promise I will work on it" Jade says to Cat and gives her a hug.

"No problem Jade you know Ill do anything for you, but next time don't call at 4 am. Your not the only one that loves to sleep." She laughs then starts to grin. "Oh my god your getting married! I'm so happy for you! Can I make your gowns?!" She shouts.

"Lets just enjoy the holidays first ok?" Jade says to Cat then goes over to Tori and wraps her around her. "Merry Christmas Vega, I love you" Jade says as she nuzzles Tori's neck.

"Merry Christmas to you too Jade and I love you more" Tori says kissing Jade's cheek then looks at the ring thinking that soon she will no longer be Tori Vega but instead be Tori West.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Do you think Jade will do all those things that she told Tori when she proposed? Don't worry I plan to write an epilogue chapter before I finish. Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Christmas Epilogue

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very very late update. I got busy with some stuff that I wasn't expecting to happen then I ended up getting a job during winter break. **

**This is an Epilogue/Final chapter of this story. I hope you like it! Please review.**

**I Don't OWN Victorious. I don't make any money. No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tori POV

"Mommy, Mommy I need help!" I hear from the kitchen as I cook and the moment I step out seeing my son holding up a shiny gold star for our Christmas tree he is already swooped up and carried by my wife Jade.

"You need to be more patient kid" Jade says to him as she holds him up and lifts his him high enough to put on the star.

"Jade be careful with Myles…I don't want you to drop him on the tree" I knew that Jade wouldn't do that but I felt I had to at least say something. Jade gives me a look then after Myles put the star on the tree she gently puts him down then he runs over to me.

"Look Mama! Me and Mommy finish the Christmas tree!" He says pointing at the tree with the biggest grin on his face. All I could do is lean down and hug him.

"Great job, I think this tree is even better than last years!" I say to him.

"Well I don't think it's the best tree yet, there is something missing." Jade says smirking and Myles turns around looking at her with a confused look.

"What's missing mommy? We put everything on the tree?" He starts to look a little sad and I give her a little glare as she keeps smirking. She walks over to the closet under the steps and grabs a box.

"Well I think we need to add this to make on Christmas tree perfect!" She says as she holds up a little train set to put around the tree and Myles runs over to her to look at the box with excitement. Then they both sit on the floor near the tree and start working on the little train set. I smile watching them then Jade gives me a look like she is thinking "Fooled you" then continues working with Myles on the train. I go back to the kitchen and continue cooking.

As I cook I think about how much Jade has changed since the day she purposed to me on Christmas 7 years ago. I will admit after I said yes to her I was a bit worried that all the promises she mention during her proposal was just a bunch of empty promises but she really meant every word she told me.

When we left Cat's house the night after the proposal, we went home and she emptied out all the alcohol we had in the apartment then the next day she called the best therapist in Los Angeles. Jade started seeing a therapist once a week for the first six months then as her progress got better she went to her therapist only once a month to now once every few months to check in. I would sometimes go with her so she can talk to me with her therapist about her past and her issues that she was dealing with. It was hard to hear the things she said about her past and how it affected her but I am glad she has been finally able to be open with me. Our relationship became a lot stronger and Jade started to put in more effort in her other relationships as well like with her friends and even contacted her mother and started to have a relationship with her. She even came to our wedding and was very supportive of our relationship seeing that Jade was very happy. Now we see her frequently and has a good relationship with Myles.

After a few years of us working hard in our career, I asked Jade if we can start having children and after some thought she agreed to it since we have already accomplish so much in our careers. I already earn a Grammy for Best Pop Vocal Performance and completed a couple world tours. Jade won two Academy Awards for Best Screenplay and Director for her film "Beauty &amp; the Beast Unit" that was about four female soldiers that were given advanced combat suits that each suffered from intense PTSD by the horrors of war in their pasts. It was a very powerful and cinematically beautiful film she made that she put a lot of her emotions in it.

While I was pregnant with Myles, Jade was so nervous and I was worried she was starting to have cold feet. Then I gave birth to our beautiful baby boy that we named Myles, one of the few names that we were able to agree on. The moment Jade had Myles in her arms for the first time, I saw in her eyes that she immediately had a connection with him and all the worries I had about her being scared of being a parent went away. She has been a great mother and she loves our son more than anything.

Now we are celebrating our fourth Christmas with Myles in our Penthouse. This might be our last Christmas together with just the three of us since Jade says she wants us to have another child. She told me that years ago she had a dream that she saw a little girl that she wanted to be our daughter and said when she woke up it influenced her to marry me and have kids. I didn't quite understand, I thought maybe she saw something while she was drunk? Or maybe had some of that crazy coconut milk our old high school teacher Sikowitz use to drink for visions? Who knows what really happen, all I know is that whatever happen that Christmas eve it really….

"VEGA! Bring that gorgeous butt over here and watch Myles turn on the train set!" Jade shouts from the living room interrupting my thoughts. "Yeah mama come see!" Myles shouts sounding just like Jade now.

"Alright I'll be right there! Its West by the way stop calling me Vega" I joke as I sit on the couch with my beautiful wife as we watch our son turn on his Train set.

"Merry Christmas Jade, I love you." I whisper to her as she wraps an arm around me and I kiss her softly.

"I love you too…Marry Christmas" Jade jokes and kisses me back. "Vega" She smirks and I can't help but just smile.

**THE END**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? This was a bit long but I didn't know how to really stop the chapter. Does anyone know where I got the idea for Jade's movie from? **

**Anyways thank you so much for reading this story! This was fun, this is my first publish story but I have written before just never really shared it. I am hoping my next publish Fan Fic will be a Jori AU that is influenced by Sons of Anarchy. Jade and Tori would be like Jax and Tara in the story I would be writing, would that interest any of you? Let me know. Please review, comment or whatever! T****hanks again!**


End file.
